herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zoffy
Zoffy (ゾフィー, Zofī) also known as Ultraman Zoffy, is a superior officer of the Space Garrison, the leader of the Ultra Brothers, who first appeared in the final episode of the original Ultraman series episode 39 "Farewell, Ultraman", thus becoming the very second Ultra-Being from Nebula M78 to go to Earth. Alongside his role as the leader of the Ultra Brothers, Zoffy is the second Ultra Brother to have debuted in the Ultra Franchise, and carries a significantly important role among the Space Garrison. Zoffy is also suggested to be a grandson of Ultraman King. The various metallic studs on his shoulders and chest are medals of honor. As captain of the Ultra Brothers, he was responsible for sending many Ultra Crusaders to Earth to defend it, additionally he patrols at the end of the Earth's galaxy keeping large scale alien invasions at bay. History Great Ultra War A young Zoffy was once a participant who witnessed the fight between a legendary hero and an evil invader in the Land of Light and Belial's first invasion on his planet where he tried to protect Ken (young Father of Ultra) and Marie (young Mother of Ultra) from Belial by acting as a shield but was quickly thrown aside by the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman He was Ultraman's chief in the Space Garrison and upon his first appearance was referred to as "Commander" by the hero. When Ultraman became desperate in his tough fight against Zetton, Zoffy came to Earth to rescue him. While he arrived too late to help Ultraman battle the creature or to fight it himself, as the Science Patrol destroyed Zetton before his arrival, he was able to save his subordinate's life by temporarily separating him from his human host, Shin Hayata, so he could be treated properly at their homeworld. Ultraman Ace After Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami sacrificed their lives to stop the Choju Verokron, Zoffy, the Ultra Brothers and their new member Ultraman Ace appeared to give them life and Ace was assigned to protect Earth. Shine! The Five Ultra Brothers Zoffy soon assisted his brother-in-arms Ace when he used the Ultra Converter to restore his power, which was almost depleted when he was trapped underground by Giron Man. It's an arm bracelet that restores the power of the wearer with it as long as it's equipped, similar to a battery's function. Zoffy also helped him fight against Giron Man and the chouju Aribunta. Giant Ant Choju vs. Ultra Brothers When Ace was unable to defeat Brocken, he and the other Ultra Brothers summoned an Ultra Sign to encourage him, which Ace was able to defeat the Chouju. Pursue The Mystery of The Transformation Choju Zoffy was later among the first four Ultra Brothers to be captured and his power confiscated by Ace Killer until Ace appeared and save him. Execution! The Five Ultra Brothers The Five Stars that Scattered Throughout the Galaxy When a TAC's plan to attack Yapool in his universe goes wrong, Zoffy brought Minami along so both Hokuto and Minami can unite to transform into Ace. Reversal! Zoffy Now Arrives Zoffy came with the Ultra brothers after they got a Ultra SOS from Ultraman Ace. When they arrived, they were shocked to see that Ace was turned into a jade statue. Suddenly Alien Hipporito appeared, and the Ultras prepared to fight. But Alien Hipporito trapped Ultraman and Zoffy in glass chambers, while Seven and Jack rolled away with Seven fighting alone. Ultraman Jack tried to release them and decided to use his Ultra Bracelet, but got trapped himself trapped leaving Seven alone until he got defeated, and trapped and they all became jade statues making TAC the only ones to save the Earth. But then The Father of Ultra appeared and battled Alien Hipporito and turned Ace back to normal. But the long journey made his Color time turned red so he ripped it off reviving Ace, and died. After Ace defeated Alien Hipporito The Ultra Brothers were back to normal, and Ace revived them with a Color Timer. They took the Father of Ultra back to the Land of Light to revive him. Total Annihilation! The Five Ultra Brothers Miracle! The Father of Ultra Zoffy then reappeared one night in the sky, and told Hokuto to believe in the kid who had dreams of being attacked by Dreamgillas. When Ace was having trouble fighting Dreamgillas in the water, Zoffy came back to give him the Ultra Magic Ray which evaporated the water, and Ace was able to defeat him. Ultraman Taro Zoffy along with the Ultra Brothers brought Kotaro's body to Mother of Ultra after he was killed in a plane crash. They revived him and made him the human host of their new member Taro.Like the Sun, Mother of Ultra When Ultraman Taro was killed by the monster Birdon, he returned Taro to the Land of light and then fought Birdon himself. While he was capable of hurting the monster, Zoffy was eventually overpowered and killed but later was recovered by a revived Taro and returned to the Land of Light to be healed himself. Later, he and the rest of the Ultra Brothers assisted Taro against Alien Temperor after the alien had attacked the Land of Light. He was also among the Ultra Brothers to fight Tyrant but defeated. The・Ultraman: Jackal vs. Ultraman A survivor from Alien Jackal's attack on the Ultra Brothers, Zoffy was about to surrender when humanity's lives were at stake until Melos appeared and eliminate the army. During the Ultra Army's war against Alien Jackal's army, Zoffy donned Melos' armor after he was decommissioned due to being weakened when Jackal faked his defeat. Soon, he removes himself from the armor and called upon the revived Ultra Brothers to defeat Jackal, ending his threat. Andro Melos Zoffy takes the alias of Andro Melos after being thrown into a black hole by Ace Killer and fights monsters and aliens on his own like all the other Ultramen. After a while he is joined by Andro Mars in his battle against the monsters, then Ultraseven is seemingly killed, then Andro Wolf appears to Melos (Zoffy) and Mars begins to think that Wolf is Ultraseven, but are proven wrong when they find Ultraseven being held by the evil Juda (the main antagonist of the show). After destroying Juda, it is revealed that he was a robot, Zoffy reveals who he really is and how he survived the black hole. He was rescued by the real Andro Melos who for unknown reasons gave Zoffy his armor, but after freeing Seven, Zoffy returned the armor and goes back to the Land of Light with Seven, leaving the real Melos to replace him. Ultraman Leo The evil alien Babarue managed to freeze Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and later made a disguise out of him. "Astra" flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he manages to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading towards Earth to crash. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The other brothers raised Ultraman from the ground, and he said that it wasn't Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but "Astra", the Ultras were shocked, and they all flew to Earth following him, not before informing Ultraseven that "Astra" took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Ohtori about what happened, Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers, and the Ultra Brothers arrived on the scene. Gen stopped Dan, and the two started to fight, but the Ultra Brothers started to fight against "Astra'. Ultraman managed to hurt "Astra" and make him fall, but he raised up, and after Gen Otori and Moroboshi stopped fighting, he used his Ultra powers and made "Astra" weak, but Gen recovered and beat Moroboshi to unconsciousness, and he transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he raises "Astra", asks him what he did but "Astra" didn't answer anything, and tells the Ultras to stop, but they denied and told him that stealing the Ultra Key may make the Land of Light clash against Earth, destroying it. At that same moment, the Land of Light was close to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur, earthquakes and fissures were occurring. And the Ultra Brothers started to fight both Leo and "Astra". After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against "Astra", and they fired them at him, but Leo protected him and took the damage. Leo fell to the ground completely hurt, "Astra" menaced the Ultra Brothers, and he was going to shoot a beam from the Ultra Key, but suddenly, a mighty thunder from the sky fired at "Astra", and he fell to the ground, and the Ultra Key broke into two pieces. And suddenly, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to watch out for "Astra", and he fired his ray, and the fake Astra transformed back into Alien Babarue. The Ultras defeated Babarue, recovered the real Astra from his imprisonment, and Ultraman Leo and Astra became the first members from the Space Garrison that were not born in the Land of Light. Six Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Zoffy appeared in the Thai film 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army, also known as Hanuman vs 7 Ultraman. After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Much later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up. This caused a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalyptical event, and five monsters (Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) rose from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage from them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appeared from the sky, and they all start to fight the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters. Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interrupt Gomora's beam. After Gomora was defeated, peace was reigning again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers who flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers In the film when news was heard that the seal holding Yapool was about to break, Zoffy summoned the Ultra Sign to the 4 Ultra Brothers who remained inside their human host, & Mebius. During the great battle against U-Killersaurus Neo, the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Mebius were already running out of energy. However, suddenly two lights emerge from the darkness of the sky, and Captain Zoffy and Ultraman Taro appeared, descending from the sky. They gave their energy to the Ultras and they were prepared to fight against the mighty choju. During the battle, Taro is the first Ultra to use his signature move, the Storium Ray. After Mebius was trapped in the monster's claws, all the Ultra Brothers combined into one with Mebius, forming Mebius Infinity, and destroying U-Killersaurus and Yapool's reign of terror. They flew back to M78, bidding farewell to Mirai. Ultraman Mebius Zoffy appeared through out Ultraman Mebius, appearing in episodes 15, 24, 42, and the final. In a flashback of GUYS Captain Shingo Sakomizu, years ago during Ultraman's time he was assigned to the Izanami for test flights into FTL technology. During one of these flights he was attacked by a fleet of alien ships. All saucers were targeting him as Sakomizu ordered his friends on Inazami to hide underneath the shadow of Pluto. As several blasts were about to hit him, Zoffy appeared and rescued him by destroying the fleet. This incident made him realize how much the Ultras were actually doing for humanity without them ever knowing, and his testimonies upon his return were the reason GUYS was formed and maintained, despite a lack of supposed threats from aliens or monsters for twenty five years. Zoffy appears in the final episode of the series, Episode 50, being the last in line of the Ultramen guest stars (Besides Astra, who did not even make an appearance). Zoffy appears at the critical moment when Ultraman Mebius in Phoenix Brave Mode was firing his Mebium-Knight Shot at Alien Empera. Zoffy appeared to help by firing his signature attack, the M87 Beam through the final METEOR, the Specium Redoublizer. Eventually after Alien Emperor is weakened sufficiently, Zoffy allows Mebius to go ahead and use his final attack in Phoenix Brave Mode, the Mebium Phoenix, which finally puts down Alien Empera. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga Zoffy appears in the second and third part of this short three-part series exploring the backstory of Ultraman Hikari. He first appears to rescue Hikari when he was being beaten down by Bemstar, warning Hikari to stay on his guard, lest he lose his life again so soon after having been revived by Mother of Ultra. Together, the two Ultras defeat Bemstar, but a second one soon passes by, travelling towards Earth where it would eventually fight Mebius. Hikari wanted to give chase, but Zoffy mused that relying on and trusting your allies is part of the Space Garrison's numerous mantras. Zoffy later appears with Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, and the three decorated Ultras decide to agree on Hikari's suggestion that he be deployed to Earth, formally inducting the new Ultra Brother into the ranks of the Space Garrison. Personality Apparently stoic and almost emotionless, Zoffy takes his job very seriously, as demonstrated when he threatened to use his authority to strip Ultraman Taro of his position for various offenses. Gallery Ultraman X Zoffy Card Alternate Cover 2.png Category:Male Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Revived Category:Lawful Good Category:The Messiah Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Tragic Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors